1.0 Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for safety management for doors and, more particularly, a system and a method for safety management in roll-up doors that provides improved detection of traffic therethrough and improved control of the motion of the door, among other features.
2.0 Related Art
Currently, door assemblies and/or window assemblies, such as, e.g., for a high performance door used in commercial applications or a garage door, are often constructed with sensors to detect motion or cause a state change of the door or window. High performance roll-up type doors may be provided with two sets of photo electric single beam sensors (aka “photo eyes”) as a standard feature, perhaps as a separate LED warning light. A “set” of photo eyes may include a single beam emitter and receiver pair. Generally, the sensor may react when the light beam between the emitter and receiver is blocked or broken. One set of photo eyes may be located on each side of a door opening. In some applications, the photo eyes may be installed at the factory and may have a fixed position and distance from the moving portion of the door. Alternatively, one or both of the provided photo eyes may be shipped separately or uninstalled with brackets for field installed in accordance with the installation instructions provided.
A “set” of photo eyes that includes a single beam emitter and receiver pair has significant limitations and capabilities. A system that improves on this would be a welcomed addition to safety systems for doors.